


Something To Remember Me By

by awillsgrahamcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rating: NC17, Slash, Smut, willton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/awillsgrahamcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chilton runs to Will's house Will comforts him the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Remember Me By

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine please don't sue - all characters belong to Bryan Fuller and Living Dead Guy  
> I refuse to except Chilton is dead. My OTP will live on! Willton forever

I knew he would come here. Where else would be go? I am the only person in the world that understands, that knows he is innocent. I have to call Jack. He can't run. He has to face it. Maybe they will listen if two people have said it's Hannibal Lecter. 

He's covered in blood and I have never seen him so vulnerable, helpless. He has always been in control but not now. Now he's scared, hands shaking, body trembling. I want to help him. I want to tell him he will be okay . That's what he needs right now. Just to calm him down, show him that it's not all bad. I am here for as long as I can be. I would given anything to have that before I was hauled away.

“I've been in your shoes. I had an ear shoved down my throat.”

Chilton seemed to fight the words, trembling. “Dead bodies, all over my house, mutilated. He's the ripper, Will. It's him.”

I put my hand on his shoulder even if it does get blood on me. “I know, Frederick, I have known for a long time. He is psychopath. He loves to play twisted games.”

I sigh, looking down at my feet. I don't know what to say. The words are caught in the back of my throat and no matter how hard I try the words just won't form. I look up at Chilton, tears running down his cheeks while he trembles. I walk to the steps on the porch and sit down. He follows me and sits next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder, hoping it's enough. That I am here for him.  
Jack was about 4 hours out and I asked him to go slow. I need to calm Chilton down and get him to accept his fate. Jack told me to do it quickly and he better be ready to go. No resisting arrest.

“Come inside you need to change. Take a shower.” 

I sounded like my Dad , demanding. I am still unable to find my voice. Another innocent victim and it's all thanks Hannibal Lecter. That man will get his. And I am not going to take the easy way out, shooting him. I went deep inside where my demons hide. I am going to play him game. He will never see me coming. 

I open the door to the house and all the dogs come running. As always Winston is the first to the door.

“Do you have clean clothes?” My voice is beginning to return and I sigh in relief. 

He picks up his duffel bag never saying a word, yet still getting his point across. I nod at him and point to the stairs.

“The one down here is a bit stopped it. You can use it but water stands in the bottom and takes forever to drain. Upstairs It's the first door on the right.”

I watch as he walks up the stairs taking off his shirt. I can't help but look at his back. The definition is perfect, cut in all the right places. I hear him open the door to the bathroom and I wonder what the rest of his body looks like. The picture in my head is quite arousing, and I feel my cock grow hard. I start reciting presidents starting with George Washington. It's something I have always done to make my hard on go away during inappropriate times. I can help him. The best way I know. Heat. Sweat. Hot Water. I lick my lips and make my way to the shower. I open the door and the mirror is already fogged up.

“Frederick, you okay?”

“Jesus Christ, Will, you scared the shit out of me. I'm fine. Now leave”

“I want to help you. If only for a few moments I want to give you something.'”

As soon as the shower curtain opens I go straight to his cock. I create a tight suction on the shaft, swirling my tongue. I love feeling Chilton's cock grow hard in his mouth. I pick up my speed making a humming noise as I go. 

“Will, I am not that way please...oh shit.”

I look to see Chilton clinching his eyes shut. I immediately return back to my assault. I move my mouth up and down the shaft, running a finger around to his tightness. I slowly push against him and a whimper comes from Chilton's lips. I remove my mouth from his cock and stand up to him. I pull him to me and run my tongue inside his mouth. They intertwine me sucking at his. As I pull back from the kiss I bite his lip. His hands go to my hair, wrapping curls around his finger. I chuckle as I hear him moan as he caresses my hair.  
I turn back to Chilton and pull him to me by the way of hips.

“Will, I have never done this before”

I smile. “Then we don't have to. We can just suck each other off. Or watch a movie. No pressure at all.”

I watch as he contemplates the choices. He is talking to himself in a low whisper thinking I can't hear. He turns back around a small on his face.

“You promise to be really careful?”

“How about this, Frederick. You top I will be the bottom. Then you don't have to worry about it. Let  
me go get the lubrication. I will be right back.” 

I stand in the doorway with the lubrication in my hand. I motion with my finger for him to follow me. I go into the living room with Chilton right behind me. I shed my close as we walk almost tripping on my pants. I stopped for a moment to get them off. I make my way to the couch and lay face down.

“If you want to start with your index finger go ahead.”

I roll over on my side to watch Chilton. He applies some lubrication to his finger, coating it down. I smile and roll back over to my previous position. This time I use the arm of the couch to prop my head on. 

“Is it okay to go now.” Chilton asks shyly.  
“Ready when you are.”

A small gasp leaves my mouth as he starts to push against me. Further and further his finger slides in and I buck my hips.

“Do you need me to stop? Are you OK?”

I chuckle. “No, Frederick, that was a good thing.”

I hear him let out a sigh of relief. He slides his finger all the way in.

“Frederick, move your finger around. Pull it out too and reenter. Just like you would do with your dick when you're with a woman.”

He begins to finger me pulling his finger out and swirling it around on the inside. Small moans leave my mouth. For someone that has never done this he is a quick study. 

“Fuck me, Frederick.”

A low whimper leaves my lips as he removes his finger.

“Now Lubrication on myself?”

“You got it. Coat yourself down well.”

He flips he cap back and squeeze some on his hand. Once again I turn my head to watch him. I laugh as he moans as soon as the cool liquid makes contact with his shaft. I watch as he strokes himself, small grunts escaping his lips. He may be a virgin but I have a feeling this won't be his last time. Hopefully nothing too bad will happen and we can be together again.

“Okay”

I push back on my knees, my ass in the air for the taking. I hear a gasp as I do. He gets up on the couch, positioning himself between my legs.

“Start pushing slowly against me. I will help as well by pushing backwards.”

“Will, I have never I'm going..

I cut him off. “It will be fine. I promise. You'll see.”

“Ready”

“I have been for hours.” I laugh

I feel him start to push slower than anything I've ever felt against me.  
“You can push harder than that.”

He didn't respond but I know he heard me. He begins to push harder making me moan, my hand running to my cock. I gently run my hand down my shaft, my fingertips tracing the veins. I make my way to my balls and caress them. I start to push against Chilton helping him with the penetration. As he slides completely in we both moan loudly. He calls my name immediately, his fingers digging into my hips. I begin to rock my hips on him as he pushes forward. I bite the arm of the chair as I feel him working me. He slides his cock almost out followed by sliding back deep inside. We have a perfect rhythm going moving in time with the other. I feel him grab my shoulder using it to slam himself into me. 

“Frederick.” I manage to get it. At this moment explaining this is going to be difficult. “Prostate at the back.” Another yelp leaves my lips.

He repositions himself, angling himself upwards. I chuckle he is thinking about finding a woman’s g-spot.

“Just all..fuck god damn...back...reg..fuck just fuck harder.”

Now my voice echoes through out the room not even caring if I could be heard. Though my closes neighbor is pretty far away. I continue to fill the little house with my moans of pleasure. As I clench my eyes shut he hits it and I yelp.

“That's it. Keeping. Talk dirty to me. I need it.”

“What?”

“Please” is all I can get out, running my hand back to my cock, stroking it.

He pauses and takes a deep breathe. “You like my dick inside you, Will?

“Yes yes keep going.”

“Your so tight. The warmth around my dick makes me want to come right now.”

“Almost there.”

“You make my dick so hard, Will. All I want to do is fuck your tight ass.”

And with that I come hard onto the couch. My hips buck upwards and sweat pours from my face. I continue to come, letting the pleasure surround me. Chill bumps cover my body.

“You fuck so good, Frederick. Come for me. Slam that dick into me. That's it, that's it. Let the warmth surround you.”

He throws his head back, his speed picks up faster, now the sound of our body contact, flesh on flesh, echoing through the room. He calls my name, his nails breaking the skin on my shoulders. I feel him collapse on my back.

I straighten my legs under him, letting him catch his breath.

“That is better than anything I have ever had.” He pants, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

I smile. “Yes it is. I gave up on women when I learned the woman who supposedly wanted to save me is sleeping with the devil. Of course I was fucking before that too but now, as they say, strictly dickly.”

We both laugh, Chilton standing up.

“Shower?” He asks.

“There are baby wipes to clean your self.” I look down at the ground. “Jack soon. We should get dressed.”

We both hurry to put our clothes on. Chilton runs to the bathroom to get his. He comes out bouncing on one leg as he is putting his shoe on. He turns to the other foot repeating his previous action. I watch him as he walks over to me.

I see tears well up in his eyes. “Will, I'm scared.”

I walk over to him to give him a kiss. He stands on his tip toes as I run my tongue through his lips. I want to remember his taste. I can't remember the last time I was instantly attracted to someone like this. I pull back and wrap my arm around his neck. 

“If I can make it so can you. You have always been the strong one. Go in there and start manipulating people to get what you want. Besides it's not a general populating type thing. You will have your own cell but I am sure you know that since it use to be your hospital. You will be fine. I promise.”

I wish I could keep that promise but the truth is I have no idea if he will be fine. The first few weeks for me were hell. Little white lies don't hurt especially if it's to save a man's sanity.

We both her rocks crunching under tires as they pull into the driveway. The dogs start barking. Chilton begins to pace back in forth waiting for the inevitable.

I open the door and Jack pushes through me and goes straight for Chilton. He immediately puts the handcuffs on him. Jack knows what had just taken place. It was that familiar smell. Passion. Sweat. Sex. Jack gives me a disapproving look as he walks Chilton out the door. I follow right behind them and get as close to the truck as they will let me. I see him try to turn around to look at me but Jack must not have allowed it. I watch as that SUV drives out my driveway and heads towards the street. I chase after it, trying to keep up. I stand in the middle of the road and I watch as the taillights disappear around the corner.

I have given him something he can hold onto. Something he can remember me by. If he keeps our moment close it will help him get through it. When he is laying in the darkness unsure what tomorrow will bring he can think of us. What we did tonight and how he had his first experience - that will get him through.


End file.
